Look Out Here We Come!
by pattersonfan
Summary: What happens when we mix bird kids and camp half blood?
1. Chapter 1 A day with Maxumum Ride

**Look out here we come!**

**By pattersonfan**

**This happens After Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, The Lost Hero doesn't happen. Also happens after Max.**

**All credits go to James Patterson**

**MAX P.O.V**

I woke up in a beautiful house in Arizona I am with my flock and for once it is peaceful, but with me that does not last long. I think you probably have guessed by now I'm Max AKA Maximum ride. If there is one thing you should know about me it's that nothing, and I mean nothing will stand between me and my flock.

I am living in my mom's house where she lives with my step sister Ella. As I walk down the stairs I found out why sixteen year olds should not have kids. All havoc was breaking loose downstairs Angel and Nudge are playing ball in the living room, and Gazzy is flying near the ceiling. "You know the rules no throwing… **Oh no! Gazzy don't let it out in the house!**" I yell, but I am too late and the smell is so horrible they don't even have a word to describe it; I feel like fainting, Iggy comes out from the kitchen and pretends to choke then yells "That was awesome". Gazzy high fives him, even though Iggy is blind he never misses. All I can do is shake my head and get ready to get away from the smell.

I decided to find Fang I look in the kitchen but Iggy is back there with Ella. "Have you seen Fang?" I ask them."No, and get out of the kitchen we're making a surprise surprise."Iggy said. Ella Just smiled at me and said "Good luck on finding him."I look in Fang's room and there he is sitting on his bed with earphones in. Then I did what I knew I had to, I yanked out his headphones and yelled at him, "Fang I told you to watch the kids." As always he responded calmly to my yelling "So what did they do now?" "What did they do! They were flying in the house and playing ball! They could have broken ..." "What's that smell?" Fang interrupted me saying "What do you think! It is Gazzy!" I yell, and then I marched straight out of his room.

"Breakfast" Iggy called. Everyone ran to the kitchen trying to be first but Dr. Martinez aka mom beat us there, she was looking at the mail. "There is a package addressed to bird kids. Do you know any bird kids? "I love it when she jokes with us making us feel normal, which is something we'll never be. We open it, we can't help that we are curious. This is where Curiosity killed the cat, a bomb is inside and it will go off in ten seconds "Duck" I yell as it explodes.

"Report" I yell, "Report" "Here" Nudge says, "I'm okay" says Angel. I look around and see Ella and Mom. "Gazzy, Iggy where are you? Report" They Stand up Gazzy says "That was awesome!""Totally!" agrees Iggy. Then they High five, those two never fail to amaze me! I know that being here is trouble for mom and Ella, so I did the only think possible I said goodbye, Because You have to soar to soar to survive.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Flight

**Flight**

**By pattersonfan**

**This happens After Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, the Lost Hero doesn't happen. Also happens after Max.**

**All credits go to James Patterson**

MAX P.O.V

Flying is the most wonderful experience you can imagine, no I'm not exaggerating. If you could fly you'd understand. But most likely you aren't a lab rat or 2% bird, flying is the one thing we can rely on. "Max," A voice wakes me from the land of my thoughts, "Do think Ella and your mom are ok?" Its nudge, all nudge channel all the time "Where are we going?" I zone nudge out until, "Max, did you hear me?" "What," I reply annoyed. Nudge replies look down "I said look down" Below us is a camp. I know your thinking seriously a camp what's so special about a camp. That's what we thought, but we were sure wrong.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review flames are appreciated and welcome! Next chapter will be in a different P.O.V. Sorry for the very short chapter next will be longer. The story looks longer on paper. I better go before the authors note is longer than the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Camp

**Flight**

**By pattersonfan**

**This happens After Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, the Lost Hero doesn't happen. Also happens after Max.**

**All credits go to James Patterson and Rick Riodan**

**PERCY P.O.V**

The sound of swords clashing woke me from my thoughts. As I look up Annabeth is still rambling about the architecture she saw in Greece with her dad. Don't get me wrong I love Annabeth and all but she can ramble about stuff only children of Athena can find interesting.

I look around and see Chiron is helping the younger students with sword practice.

"Oh my gods"

"Are those Harpies?"

"Archers aim and…"

"Wait"

A call I know well echoes through the camp, Thailia, "Lady Artermis wants them to land."

The archers lower their bows but keep them at ready.

Six Children, 3 boy and 3 girls, and a dog land, all with wings, on the ground from this close I tell they are between the ages of 5 and 16. The oldest girl has dark blonde hair, and the boy next to her is has dark hair is easy to miss. There is a small blonde girl and boy who look like siblings, a dark skinned girl with beautiful hair who looked like a daughter of Aphrodite, and a pale tall boy. All of them look like angels with their wings. "The oldest girl steps forward, "So, where are we?" She says with an attitude that proves she is no angel.


	4. Chapter 4 Yeah Sure

**Flight**

**By pattersonfan**

**This happens After Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, the Lost Hero doesn't happen. Also happens after Max.**

**All credits go to James Patterson and Rick Riodan**

**MAX P.O.V**

**The Greek Freaks look amazed, "Where we?" I ask. A person like us steps forward he is half horse. "We are in Camp Half-Blood, New York, New York. I am Chiron, Who are you?" I respond I'm Maximum Ride this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total." I look around warily as I point to everyone in turn. "Hey" say Total and the younger people look startled.**

** I notice nearly all of them have weapons but one is holding a pen, what is he going to do write us to death. He makes a comment and the girl next to him punched him and he fakes being hurt and she just laughed at him.**

**"Where you at the school too?" I ask Chiron "The School?" "Yeah the big building in Arizona filled of psychotic scientists who mess up your DNA. Let me guess your 2% horse, 98% human."**

**"Where did you get that idea?" He responds "I have no idea what you are talking about, I am a Centaur"**

**Sure, next they will tell us the Greek gods are real.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading I will update soon, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, if you have please read,

**STILL PRANKING** By Fred and George Weasley

Plenty of pranks and fun... For Everyone!

Thank You!

Pattersonfan


End file.
